


Warmth

by Jay_eagle



Series: Moving In [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a 221b con Smutty Sunday prompt: "Come here".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).



> Stunning art for this fic provided by the superlative talents of hollyashes - please find her original post on Tumblr and check out her lovely blog! http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/157714039538/illustration-for-jay-eagles-fic-warmth-under-a

“Come here.”

 

Martin looked up in surprise, setting his book aside to look over at Douglas, who was lying on a rug on their lawn. “Why?”

 

Douglas rolled onto his side, holding out a hand invitingly. “Come _here_ ,” he repeated, smirking slightly.

 

Intrigued, Martin wandered over. “What is it?”

 

Douglas squinted up at him, grinning. He patted the space next to him on the blanket, and with a startling shock of arousal, Martin realised that there was a rather tell-tale bulge at Douglas’ groin.

 

“Douglas!” Martin felt the tips of his ears go scarlet. “We’re outside!”

 

“But it’s totally private.” Douglas propped himself onto his elbows, looking innocently up. “No one can get in, or see over the hedges.”

 

“I…” Martin’s resolve wavered. “I don’t know…”

 

“Just… come here.” Douglas stroked a foot up Martin’s calf, and Martin sank down in response, instantly gathered into Douglas’ arms. “It’s lovely in the sun.” Douglas ran ticklish fingers over Martin’s bare wrist.

 

“Mmm.” Martin tried to luxuriate in the warmth, to channel the catlike demeanour that Douglas seemed to be able to summon in the privacy of their home, but the knowledge that they were outdoors kept niggling at him.

 

“Relax,” Douglas breathed, and planted a string of gentle kisses down the long tendon of Martin’s neck.

 

Martin arched his back at the sensation, leaning into Douglas’ side, his hand finding the reassuring warmth of Douglas’ thigh next to his. “More?” Douglas asked, quietly, without pressure in the question, and Martin didn’t answer in words, instead turning to bury his face into Douglas’ chest and hold him close.

 

It felt safer, somehow, nose pressed into the soft cotton of Douglas’ T-shirt, enveloped in the familiar smell of him and sheltered in the darkness they had created between them. Martin nipped at the fabric, ran his hands downwards to cup Douglas’ arse, and let his mind be absorbed by the desire flooding him and nothing else.

 

He felt Douglas shift against him. “OK?” Douglas asked.

 

Martin seemed to have lost the ability to speak, but strangely, it didn’t distress him. He felt cradled, secure, and his slow nod gave Douglas the freedom to continue, gently tugging at Martin’s shirt until it slipped over his head, cast aside on the neatly mown lawn. Douglas shed his own top, reaching immediately to tug Martin against him again in a hug that was somehow both soft and protective all at once.

 

They lay like that for formless minutes, Martin’s fingers now tracing idly through the hair scattered across Douglas’ chest, stroking, petting. Martin didn’t look up, but he could feel Douglas’ eyes watching the movement of Martin’s hand between them, Douglas humming something Martin didn’t recognise under his breath. The notes were slow, and spoke of deep contentment in a way Martin couldn’t verbalise.

 

At length, Douglas shifted, using his broad shoulders to nudge Martin onto his back, so Douglas could gaze down at him. “Indulge me?” he asked. It didn’t occur to Martin to demur.

 

Douglas stretched out beside Martin’s supine form, stroking a tender hand down the middle of Martin’s chest. He rested it flat on his abdomen for a moment, feeling the rise and fall of Martin’s relaxed breathing. Martin wondered if he’d draw it lower, down to cup the swell clearly visible now beneath Martin’s trousers, but Douglas obviously had other ideas in mind. His palm moved again, massaging circles, seeking out every inch of Martin’s bare skin; the sensation was smooth, floating, and Martin felt as if he’d sunk half into the earth with languor.

 

 

Bending forwards, Douglas captured one of Martin’s nipples between his lips, the faintest bite creating a tiny sting and an answering shudder of pleasure. Martin clumsily reached out, trying to reciprocate somehow, but Douglas simply caught his fluttering hand and held it. He leant up, into Martin’s eye line, and smiled. “Later.”

 

Martin nodded, relieved. He was so relaxed that the thought of co-ordinating his sun-soaked limbs felt like a Herculean task, one he wasn’t sure he could manage.

 

“Let me spoil you.” Douglas’ whisper wouldn’t have been heard by anyone more than a few feet away, but Martin caught every syllable.

 

Douglas returned his attention to Martin’s exposed stomach. With two fingers, he traced the jut of Martin’s hipbones, following the line downwards to insinuate just the tips of them below Martin’s waistband, but stopping each time before tracing the path his fingers had taken with his lips. Martin sighed, and his legs splayed a little more openly, knees rolling to the sides. There was molten contentment awash inside him, warm honey oozing through his veins, and he inhaled deeply as Douglas’ fingers traced little curlicues around his nipples.

 

“Kiss,” Martin asked, voice low, not intending to speak the word aloud.

 

Douglas heard, and smiled again. He pressed his lips to Martin’s stomach, changed direction to drop a swift peck on his mouth, then just as quickly moved back down again. His hands shifted to encircle Martin’s narrow waist, seemingly revelling in the grasp, Martin’s slim hips beneath Douglas’ palms. “Gorgeous,” Douglas murmured, and Martin’s eyes flickered shut for just a moment. The touch had inspired a vivid sense-memory in him, of Douglas gripping his hips like that as Martin rode him, of leaning back against Douglas’ bent knees while Douglas guided his movements. It had been a while since they’d last enjoyed that position, and Martin felt the first tug of any kind of urgency in his arousal.

 

Something of the need must have shown in Martin’s posture, an increase of tension, perhaps. Martin found Douglas’ attentions drifting lower, lower, until Douglas one-handedly unfastened the buttons of Martin’s fly. Martin just about resisted the urge to surge upwards into Douglas’ hand, Douglas pre-empting the movement by palming Martin through the cotton of his underwear, rubbing back and forth smoothly.

 

“Oh.” Martin’s exhalation had just a touch of voice in it. He wanted to lift his head to watch, but didn’t; instead he relaxed into the sensation, eyes tracking blankly across the sky above him, concentrating only on the feeling, the knowledge that here was Douglas – and only Douglas - treating him as though he were the most captivating thing in the entirety of creation.

 

As Douglas’ hand sped up, Martin reached out, needing something to hold on to. His palm found Douglas’ shoulder and gripped it. “Mm,” he managed, a part of him distantly remembering that they were outdoors, that this wasn’t _proper_ , but the knowledge seeming dim and unimportant.

 

“You’re so hard, Martin…” Douglas tone was just as quiet as before, but there was an edge to it now, a wondering longing that Martin could never resist.

 

“F-for you.”

 

“ _Yes_.” Douglas pushed aside the fabric, traced shaky fingers once, twice, up Martin’s length, then grasped him again, firmer than before.

 

Martin wanted this to last forever, this purity of focus, this bliss of Douglas' steady, sure touch. But, like all good things…

 

His climax surged up inside him, concaving his back, tautening his thighs. His hips bucked up without his permission, but Douglas, _clever_ Douglas, didn’t lose his rhythm, coaxing pulse after juddering pulse from Martin’s cock, the delicious heat of it painting his chest. Douglas bent and lapped away the mess, his tongue on Martin’s skin inspiring tiny aftershocks of bliss that shook through Martin’s scrambled brain.

 

At last, Douglas breathed a sigh that spoke of his own satisfaction, before nuzzling back into Martin’s side. Martin valiantly tried to push aside his post-orgasmic stupor, reaching again for Douglas; but Douglas just nosed into his neck and shook his head.

 

“Rest.”

 

“But, but…” Martin was having trouble getting his words in sync. “You were…”

 

_Waiting for me, earlier_ , he wanted to say, but Douglas just made a sound in the negative.

 

“I was imagining…” Douglas breathed in, started again, speaking so calmly and softly Martin only just heard him. “Was imagining that. Making you feel like that.”

 

“Oh.” A gush of affection swelled up through Martin’s entire being. He felt deliciously warm from the tips of his toes right through to the hairs on his head, and he turned to snuggle back into Douglas’ comforting, safe chest. “Thank you.”

 

Douglas’ exhale, long and satisfied, ruffled the hair on Martin’s crown. Douglas kissed the curls there. “Thank _you_ ,” he said, and Martin closed his eyes and imagined again how he would encourage Douglas up, in a minute, take him upstairs, throw open the windows to the warmth of the sun, and let Douglas push up into him and gasp his euphoria until he came. Hard.

 

But that was in a minute. And for now, they were here, and satisfied, and warm, and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hello on Tumblr! jay-eagle.tumblr.com


End file.
